


Small moments

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5minute fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuuri, pregnant yuri, smiling victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: When Yuri falls asleep in the bath victor smiles to himself thinking how lucky he is to have himlegit thats about it ;p





	

**  
Bring his arms up he loosely wrapped them around Yuri's waist. Humming happily he let his fingers slide down to rest on his lovers small belly. Yuri was so tired he'd already fallen asleep against Victor's chest and Victor couldn't be happier if he tried.

 

The water had already started to turn cold but victor couldn't bring himself to wake up Yuri, instead he sat there, wondering if he could turn the hot water on with his toes... he couldn't....

 

Burying his face against Yuri's neck he kissed hard against Yuri's skin, enjoying the smell of his lover.

 

"yuri... come on we should get out now..." Yuri gave a sleepy whine and victor let out a low laugh.  
"come on, we're both turning into prunes here"

 

Sliding forward Yuri allowed Victor space so his alpha could climb out. Yuri just wanted to go back to sleep and Victor just wanted him to be happy,

 

Gently victor helped him from the bathtub. in reality it was really too small for 2 grown men, but his omega had insisted. Even before Yuri fell pregnant Victor had had a hard time saying no to him, but now it was practically impossible.

 

Wrapping Yuri in a fluffy towel Victor guided his sleepy mate back to their bed. Laying him down Victor turned away to quickly dry himself, Yuri was fast asleep again before he had even turned back. 

It was these small moments that Victor loved the most. The little things Yuri did. He’d never known this kind of happiness before Yuri and he’d vowed to himself he would protect it not matter what the cost.


End file.
